The Endless Summer
Maruko is on her way to her favorite candy store when she spots a large factory pipe mounted on the store's roof. Inside is a parked unused car pumping carbon dioxide into the pipe and out into the atmosphere. The owner explains to Maruko that he is using global warming to his own advantage, creating an "Endless Summer" and allowing him to open the new Shimizu Pool year-round to compete with her school's Pool. However, Maruko has a plan to create a more effective endless summer. Later, Sakiko and Yoshiko are seen walking, talking about how great their day was. However, they start to sweat as a result of the raised temperature. When Sakiko and Yoshiko follows the heat to the candy store and go inside, they see seventeen unused cars pumping carbon dioxide into the air. Outside, Shimizu has become a burning wasteland. When Sakiko finds Maruko throwing a tire on a fire, she explains that she is helping to cause more global warming. A mob of citizens are seen running towards the candy store, whom the owner of the Candy Store thinks are going to the pool and orders Maruko to fill it, however, they run right over the owner, and Sumire explains to him that they are moving north, not being able to live in the new climate because it is too hot. The owner is both depressed and frustrated with the heat, while Maruko is excited to cannonball into the pool. However, the water quickly evaporates and Maruko painfully lands in the empty pool, exclaiming, "Ouch." Sakiko and Yoshiko become mad at Maruko for making Shimizu too hot and they scold her. Maruko then wakes up and it's all revealed to have been just a dream. She ends the video saying that she would continue playing in the school Pool with her friends and tells the viewers that global warming is not tolerated here in Shimizu. Transcript * Maruko: singing I'm off to get something to eat at the Candy Store, liking the popsicles here! stops singing and we see the store with a smoke stack, inside, a car, pumps exhaust through a tube to the ceiling ''Huh? That's new. Strange place to park a car. What’s this for? ''pulls off the tube and gets tangled in it * Owner: Maruko! You're wasting my precious carbon dioxide! * Maruko: Carbon dioxide? * Owner: I'm pumpin' it into the atmosphere, boy. Thanks to Global Warming the temperature will soon go through the roof. And then we'll have an endless summer. * Maruko: Why do you want an endless summer, the candy store guy? * go outside, where there is a swimming pool * Owner: So I can open me latest money maker, The Shimizu Pool! * Maruko: But what about winter sports, the candy store guy? * Owner: Eh, forget winter, girl, we're talking about sun tanning, hanging 10, and swimming all year long! * Maruko: Hmm... The endless summer does sound like fun! * Owner: And profitable! * Maruko: Fun and profitable! Big business does it again. I just wish it could be the endless summer right now! an idea Hey! * to Sakiko and Yoshiko, where they are walking home for school * Sakiko: My day at school is great! * Yoshiko: Me too! We had lots of fun! and Yoshiko get sweaty * Sakiko: What the heck? It suddenly got a little warm in here! the door Who turned up the hea...? see 17 cars plugged into tubes like the one from earlier and goes outside Maruko, what do you think you are doing? * Maruko: Just throwing another tire for the fire for Global Warming, Sakiko! laughs Hey, look! It's working! The entire town is heading this way to cool off. * Owner: You mean pay off! Hurry, Maruko, fill the pool, fill the pool! * Maruko: Aye, aye, sir! * Owner: The money is ready folks! The line starts here! crowd trample the owner with only Sumire left Where's everybody going? * Sumire: We are all moving North! We can't live here anymore! It's too hot! * Owner: All me customers have moved to cooler climates. * Maruko: Look at the bright side, the candy store guy! There won't be a line to go in the pool! jumps into the pool, but suddenly the water evaporates Caaannnooonnnbaaaalll!!! slams into the pool Ouch! * Sakiko: Maruko! Look at what you've done here! You've made everyone in Shimizu move over to a cooler climate, thanks to you making Shimizu hot! * Yoshiko: I agree with Sakiko! You've just ruined Shimizu for everyone! * (Maruko wakes up from her dream) * Maruko: What an nightmare! I hope this doesn't become real. I will just play in the school pool with my friends instead! Remember kids, global warming is not tolerated in Shimizu here! * THE END Category:Non Grounded Videos Category:Other Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Category:Chibi Maruko-chan